


After

by dodau



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodau/pseuds/dodau
Summary: Atlantis is on Earth and the staff are no longer needed.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Laura Cadman, Radek Zelenka/Original Female Character(s), Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller, Teyla Emmagan/Kanaan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	After

Once they were recalled from Atlantis no-one really knew what to do with them. Rodney was sent back to Area 51 where he lasted all of three weeks before quitting for a private consulting job. Radek went home to the Czech republic, the other scientists all slotted into places at the SGC or Area 51. Keller was offered a position in the SGC infirmary which she declined in favour of starting her own practise. She disappeared off to the mid west somewhere. Where there was no ocean to remind her of Atlantis, and Ronon. Teyka and the baby were relocated along with the rest of the Athosians to a planet in the milky way. One that the Ori had cleared in their advance across the galaxy. Carson went with them to continue his research into reversing what Michael had done to Kaanan and the others. Of course where Beckett went Cadman followed. She quit her commission and helped the Athosians with their farming, and building and of couse the occasional bit of blowing things up. 

Atlantis’s militaty were re-allocated, some to gate teams, some out of the program altogether. No-one seemed to know quite what to do with Sheppard though and after a year of being moved from team to team, from base to base he too quit. He took the money his father had left him and the savings from his time in Atlantis and opened a small flight school near the ocean in California. A place where when he flew over the ocean if he squinted he could almost pretend he would see the city on the horizon. He took on a few pupils but spent most of his time in the air alone. I

It came as no surpoirse when six months later he opened the door to find Rodney on the other side, three bulging suitcases and a cat carrier at his feet., a cab disappearing up the road behind him. John nodded and picked up two of the bags.  
“You do know that on Atlantis most people thought we were a couple”  
“Hey Canadian remember” Rodney said ignoring the protesting meows as he swung the carrier up and in to the house “I’ve been bisexual since I was a teen. I always figured it was something we might get into if you ever left the military”  
“I’ve left it now”   
“I know.”  
As he explained later he missed John and all the others. They had lived in each others pockets for five years, eaten   
almost every meal together, spent every day together and he missed that. and he could consult from anywhere with the internet and email. So he had packed up everything that mattered and him and Lantea,, the cat, had come live with John.

Lorne arrived three months after Rodney. He landed his plane at the airfield John used and taxied it into the hanger of Johns school. As he climbed down he grinned at the two men who had come out to meet him.  
“I heard you might be looking for a partner in the business”  
“You can teach the men” John said “Rodney gets jealous”  
He bought a house a few blocks down from theirs and settled in straight away, proving a big hit with the women in the community. He was young, single and straight and they all loved him.

Next to arrive was RAdek. He had been working online with Rodney on a project for the airforce and arrived one day to yell at him in person. He moved into Lornes spare room and never moved back out again.

Keller arrived when Lorne broke his leg. It turned out Rodney had been emailing her and when he mentioned the accident she decided Lorne needed his personal physician. She sold her practise and turned up on his doorstep with all of her life in the back of her truck. It was pathetic really how little any of them ever had. She stayed with Lorne and Radek until she found a house that she could run a practise from. That it happened to be on the same block was just a coincidence. It was about this time that Radek got serious about a nurse he had met at the hospital whilst visiting Lorne. They bought one of the other houses on the block and settled down for the happily ever after that John and Rodney already had. 

They started a betting pool as to who would arrive next but no-one got paid out when John and Lorne got called out to a disturbance at the airfield and came home two hours later with Teyla, her son, Carson and a very pregnant Laura. As Teyla explained she wanted her son to be more than a farmer and earth was the best place for him.   
The ship they had managed to trade for was now hidden in the hanger and although the airforce came visiting following reports of a UFO, they didn’t find anything. Other than three friendly ex airmen. With a large sypply of beer.  
Rodney and Radek had ids for them within a week and two more houses in the neighbourhood were bought. By now anyone wanting to move approached one of them first, knowing they would pay over the market value for it.

It didn’t take long for Rodney to fit the ship with a cloak and a hyperdrive. Well he wasn;t the smartest man in two galaxies for nothing. John and Lorne closed the flying school for a few months and went on a trip. They returned three months later with Ronon and twin babies, one male and one female, orphans from a wraith culled planet. John and Rodney had talked of adopting and Elizabeth Samantha and Peter Patrick Sheppard-McKay joined the extended family. A month later they welcomed Carson and Laura’s son, Craig to the world.  
Keller fainted when she opened her front door to Ronon and he had to catch her. It took him an hour to get it though to her how much he had missed her and that he had realised it the minute she had left and that he wasnted to spend the rest of his life with her. Even if it meant settling on earth and becoming soft. Within a month they were married and she was pregnant with their first child. Ronon started a martial art slash self defence school and taught others to fight now that he no longer needed to

The following year Jeannie, Caleb, Madison and Jonathan Rodney Miller emigrated from Canada to the USA and moved into the house next to John Rodney and the twins. Carson and Keller finally had the breakthrough on their research and went back to Athosia to treat the people in stasis there. They returned with a fully human Kaanan and Teylas son finally got a father. Teyla got a husband and another baby within a year. John and Rodney also got another child after a trip to Athosia to show off the new baby. They came home with an orphan child from a neighbouring world.

Ten years after they returned from Pegasus they threw an anniversary party which by then took up the whole block. John and Rodney presided with their two sons and a daughter. Jeannie and Caleb now had three children in this reality as well as others. Telya and Kaanan had recently celebrated the birth of their forth whilst Keller and Ronon had stopped at three. Carson and Laura had gone the whole hog having just had number six. Even Radek had a son who was best friends with peter Shppard-Mckay. The odd man out was Lorne who was still resolutely single not having met the right woman, or man. But he was adiment there was still plently of time and he was stlll young and handsome so what was the rush.

After all the food was gone and the kids were finally all in bed, they sat around in Teyla and Kaanan garden, because it waas the largest. John looked around at his extended family, including Dave who had come for the celebration. The air smelt of the lingering smoke from the grill and the sweetness of a warm summer night. Voices mingled as they all held easy conversations. For a second he thought he smelt the salt of an ocean then Rodney came and sat down next to him, dropping a light kiss on the top of his head. John smiled.


End file.
